1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip and a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to a semiconductor chip in which a bump is formed correspondingly to a pad electrode, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor chip.
2. Description of Related Art
Instead of a wire bonding method, a face-down method is applied for densely mounting a semiconductor chip. In the face down method, the bump formed correspondingly to the pad electrode of the semiconductor chip is thermally compressed onto a terminal of a wiring board (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 2697116, Patent Document 1, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-349123, Patent Document 2).
Specifically, the bump is formed on a substrate surface of the semiconductor chip such that the bump corresponds to the pad electrode provided on the substrate surface. The substrate surface on which the bump is formed is faced downward so as to be supported by a bonding head of a bonding apparatus. Then, the wiring board is supported on the bonding apparatus so that the surface provided with the terminal, on which the semiconductor chip is mounted, faces the supported semiconductor chip. Thereafter, the bump of the semiconductor chip and the terminal of the wiring board are aligned such that they correspond to each other, and the bump is then thermally bonded to the terminal. For example, when the solder bump is in the molten state, both are bonded to each other by a fluxless connection in which the bonding head is moved vertically in the facing direction and/or moved laterally in the planar direction.